


Mine

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Nanaba, Explicit Smut, F/F, Knotting, Omega Historia, Omegaverse, Sex with a penis, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia, an omega, and Nanaba, an alpha, are roommates. They've put a lot of effort into being very careful about being around each other during their cycles, but then one day they're not careful enough
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Nanaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Mine

It was laughable how long it took Historia to realize _both_ things. At first she had just brushed it off as usual exhaustion and moodiness, especially when she got home from class and found Nanaba in less than a stellar mood all week. Each time she got home, Nanaba would offer a short greeting with barely a backwards glance and shut herself in her room. 

Having been roommates since just after high school, it made Historia worried that she was getting the cold shoulder for no reason. Usually, Nanaba came to her for comfort or support whenever she was struggling with something. But ever since a couple days ago, Nanaba avoided her like the plague.

And Historia grew uncomfortably emotional at the strangest things. Usually that was the first warning sign, the tidal wave of unnecessary emotions. After that came the cravings, then the yearning.

Historia was so focused on her worry and annoyance at Nanaba ignoring her, that she completely missed what was actually going on, and it only hit her on Friday evening when she got home from hanging out with her friends. Nanaba was in the lounge, and when she spotted Historia, she scented the air. 

Historia gave her a look. “Not mad at me anymore?” she asked her, mildly irritated but relieved to see Nanaba’s face again.

Nanaba’s blue eyes tracked her as she dumped her coat by the dining table and then padded into the lounge. She said nothing, but her expression was... strange. Nanaba was the softest, most gentle person Historia had ever met. She had never even heard her so much as swear before. Nanaba was the type of person that would insist on catching the poor spider to release it outside, whereas Historia would murder it without hesitation. 

Nanaba’s throat worked as she swallowed. When Historia sat down, her body went rigid. She could smell it—the scent in the air. It was strong, so strong that it swept through her before she could even parse what it was. She was not a complete stranger to this type of scent, but she had never experienced it this close before and certainly not from someone that she was so achingly attracted to. 

“I’m sorry,” Nanaba all but growled out. “I—” She cut her sentence off, glanced away.

Her entire body was tense and her big hands were gripped firmly together. The scent of her arousal burned its way through Historia’s sinus, and in that instant she became acutely aware that she had just started the worst portion of her heat, right then and there, right in front of Nanaba— _because_ of Nanaba.

Nanaba inhaled, then sucked in a breath. “You smell—I, Historia. I can’t.”

Historia took a shaky breath. Nanaba’s behaviour over the past week made absolute sense now. There had been odd moments of possessiveness, periods where Nanaba seemed to despise her, then others where she glanced at her longingly.

“Your rut started,” Historia choked out. 

There was a burning ache forming between her legs and a steady sweat growing at her back. This was dangerous, the both of them just sitting there. They had taken great lengths through the years to avoid each other during their cycles, which usually happened far enough apart that it was easy.

Historia was always afraid of this—that her heat would change things for them. She didn’t want to lose Nanaba’s friendship, not over this, as much as she so badly wanted her. She spent every heat with thoughts of Nanaba in her mind as her fingers worked between her legs. But she had always known she could never act on her thoughts and feelings. After all, Nanaba had been the first one to insist they set boundaries between them. It was sweet.

Not all alphas were so concerned for their omega friends or roommates. Historia had just thought Nanaba didn’t want to endure the stink of an omega’s heat. 

“I started early,” Nanaba told her, breaking through the cloud of Historia’s thoughts. “I should have left, I’m sorry.”

Historia inhaled deeply, tasted Nanaba’s scent at the back of her tongue. Her nipples were rock hard, rubbing uncomfortable against the inside of her bra. She wanted to undress and curl into a nest of blankets, but she also couldn’t get her body to move. 

“You don’t have to leave for your rut.”

“But I triggered your heat, didn’t I?”

Historia’s heart was galloping hard in her chest. Nanaba kept looking away from her, kept clenching her jaw and her hands. Her body was tense, but that only made her look more muscular than usual. 

Fuck, she was so hot. Historia was so helplessly in love with her. Part of her wanted to take advantage of this situation, but she knew how Nanaba felt about their dynamics, how afraid she was of acting on her instincts and taking advantage of someone. 

“You know, we are not controlled by our baser instincts,” Historia decided to say. “I know you, Nanaba, and you’d never do something that I wouldn’t want.”

Nanaba’s eyes flicked up to her face. Her pupils were blown so wide that her eyes were nearly black, and when her body shifted Historia noticed the huge bulge in her pants. 

Without warning, Nanaba scooted closer and gently took hold of her chin. She swept a thumb over Historia’s bottom lip. A rumble started in her chest, and the look on her face was pure desire. 

“I want you,” Nanaba told her simply, voice thick and deep. “Do you know that? I want you so badly now that it’s taking everything to restrain myself.”

Historia could feel her underwear flood with wetness. Knowing that Nanaba could smell her arousal, how wet she was, only made the burn worse. She whimpered and squeezed her thighs together. Nanaba was never this forward or aggressive, and it was really doing things for her.

“I want you too,” she admitted in an almost moan. “Heat or no. I’ve always wanted you.”

Nanaba’s eyes widened and she leaned away. She was... surprised? 

“Really?”

Historia wanted to laugh. She also wanted to cry. “Nanaba, I wouldn’t need to spend my heats away if not for how badly I want to fuck the life out of you every time.”

Nanaba gasped softly, and then she was growling and flashing her teeth. Historia was suddenly sprawled on her back on the couch, blinking up at the ceiling for just the faintest moment of confusion, and then Nanaba was atop her, staring down with her lip caught between her teeth. Where they were pressed together, Historia could feel her thick, hard cock. She couldn’t resist and rocked her hips upwards, pleased when Nanaba’s arms wobbled and she dropped down, moaning.

“Historia,” Nanaba mumbled, pleading.

Historia wrapped her arms around her, scratched her nails against her scalp. “Nanaba,” she panted, eyes fluttering closed. “Please soothe my heat,” she begged. “Please fuck me. Please, Nanaba.”

Nanaba’s big, firm body shuddered atop her. “Are you sure?”

“I swear to god I’m sure. I’m still me, just incredibly horny. And you’re really fucking hard right now.”

Nanaba seemed to have no more self control left. Historia wasn’t certain how they undressed so quickly. They didn’t waste time on gentle touches and caresses, though she would make sure they made time for that later. For now, both of them had a single minded need driving them. 

When Historia felt the press of Nanaba’s cock at her entrance, her inner muscles clenched down violently. 

“In,” she commanded hotly against Nanaba’s ear. “Fuck. Me.”

Nanaba growled low, and then she was pushing in, pumping her hips softly as her cock slid through Historia’s absolutely slick flesh, in and in until there was no more space inside of her. Fuck, Nanaba was so big, so hard. Historia was overwhelmed with sensation, but this wasn’t enough for her. Not yet.

“Fuck,” Nanaba groaned against her throat.

Historia moaned aloud. “First time hearing you swear.”

Nanaba laughed. “I’ll say fuck as many times as you want me to.”

Historia reached down and grabbed hold of Nanaba’s firm ass, giving it a squeeze. Nanaba jerked forward in surprise, and the motion made tingles race through Historia’s entire body. 

“Please make me scream. I’m losing my mind.”

Without more prompting, Nanaba obeyed. The room was thick with their scents, and there was no sound besides their moans and panting breaths. Historia held on for dear life as Nanaba thrust into her. She wasn’t gentle and her grip at Historia’s hip was nearly bruising, but it was oh so delicious. 

Historia’s breasts bounced violently with their frantic movements. She could only arch her body upwards, rolling her hips down to meet every thrust. Somehow, Nanaba just hit every good spot inside of her. Getting fucked had never felt so good before. When Historia felt the beginning swell of Nanaba’s knot, a sob fell from her lips.

“Please,” she gasped out, mouth popping open. 

Nanaba was nothing more than moving muscle and pleasured grunts. Sweat slicked down both their bodies, and then Nanaba started working her knot inside. The orgasm was building steadily, peaking higher and higher the more Historia was filled. There was the slight burn of the stretch, but that only served to push her right over the edge.

When Nanaba’s knot finally popped inside, Historia screamed. The pleasure broke apart inside of her and she shook in Nanaba’s arms, and when Nanaba cried out and came, Historia fell into a second orgasm. Nanaba’s release absolutely filled her, and with the knot snuggly inside none of it would leak out quite yet.

They trembled against each other, Nanaba jerking her hips slightly, building Historia to a softer, shorter third orgasm as the base of her knot kept grinding against her clit. Finally Nanaba stopped and collapsed on top of her, taking in big, gasping breaths. 

“I can think clearly again,” Nanaba said first.

Historia raked her fingers through her short, soft hair. “Are you okay?”

Nanaba leaned back enough to look at her face. “Are _you_ okay?”

Historia knew she looked like a mess. She was blushing down to her chest and her hair was a mess, not to mention her thighs were slick and Nanaba’s cock was spearing her through. She glanced down between them to see where their bodies joined, and the sight made her clench hard. Nanaba grunted from the action.

“I’m perfectly fine. You feel amazing.”

Nanaba collapsed again, exhaling. “I’m sorry for just... going at you like that.”

“I wanted you to.”

“I was going to leave before you got home, but then I smelt you and I couldn’t move. And then I got angry at myself.”

Historia pressed a kiss to her brow. She realized that they hadn’t even kissed yet. Nanaba’s knot was buried deep inside of her, and yet she didn’t even know what her lips tasted like.

“Nanaba, you’re inside of me.”

Nanaba buried her face against her throat. “I know.”

“I’ve been in love with you for years. You’ve got nothing to be angry at, okay?”

She shuddered. “You really mean that?”

“I’m talking with my heart, not my pussy.”

Even though she said it, her inner muscles clutched down again and Nanaba made a choking noise.

“You sure?” she laughed.

Historia tapped her shoulder. “Turn us around? So I’m on top?”

With a bit of careful manoeuvring and a few moans, Nanaba managed to flip them around. It felt amazing from on top, and this way Historia could finally get a good look at Nanaba’s face without her hiding it. She was flushed, but glowing. Historia’s arousal was growing again, clouding her face, her body. Her nipples still ached. Her clit was throbbing. 

Nanaba’s eyes roved over her body. “You’re so beautiful, Historia. I love you so much.”

Historia’s heart skipped a beat. She decided they could get mushy later. She took Nanaba’s hands and placed them over her breasts. Nanaba’s knot had deflated enough that she could finally move.

“We can talk about our feelings later,” she told her, already starting to bounce up and down. Nanaba’s face of affection morphed into pleasure. “I’m going to ride you, okay?”

Nanaba’s strong hands clamped down on her hips. “I’m all yours.”

Historia licked her lips, clenched down on Nanaba inside of her. “Mine,” she growled, and it was funny how possessive _she_ felt. 

Nanaba was hers all night. Then all day the next day. Then all week. And after that, she was hers for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
